A Chance Encounter
by takai senju
Summary: After seeing Sasuke nearly kill Karin, Naruto decides to take her back with him to Konoha. The repercussions will be unforeseen by anyone, and oh yes, Sakura will be bashed. Naruto/Karin, takes place at the end of the Kage summit arc.


Ok so here's chapter 1 of my new story, which will be a naruto/karin. The chapter's will most likely be 1 to 2,000 words apiece so bear with me. So without further ado, even though i don't own Naruto after a $20 bid on ebay, here we go!

* * *

A Chance Encounter

It was painful, everything was painful for her right now. For the past few months she had been following the guy she loved hoping for him to recognize her, although the chances of that had always been slim. Even now when he stood over her, preparing to kill her, Karin was hoping Sasuke would recognize her, just once.

Karin closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow, the one that would end her life...the one that never came. When she did open her eyes Karin saw something that astounded her, a boy with spiky blonde hair had intercepted the Uchiha's chidori with his own jutsu, a blue sphere of swirling chakra, and even seemed to be driving the chidori back a bit before the two jutsu cancelled each other out.

The boy looked at Sasuke with the utmost hatred evident in his eyes "Why the hell would you try to kill a teammate sasuke?" she saw the Uchiha boy smirk "Because she's useless to me now."

This seemed to make the boy even more enraged as he ran straight at the uchiha with a killer intent stronger then any Karin had ever sensed radiating from him.

Just before he was able to hit the Uchiha, a girl with pink hair blocked his strike, and was sent flying backwards. "Naruto don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, having not witnessed what had transpired only moments earlier. They boy...Naruto she thought she had heard the pink haired girl say, just stared at her. After a few more moments that stare turned into a glare.

"You would defend him, even after everything he's done, even after he tried to kill his own teammate? You would still defend him Sakura?" he was practically yelling by the time he finished the sentence, and his chakra levels were raising dramatically.

The girl, Sakura, was nearly in tears as she yelled back "Don't make me choose between Sasuke-kun and the village, because I can't Naruto, I can't!" she failed to notice Sasuke rushing up behind her, his chidori once again consuming his hand, although Karin and Naruto noticed immediately.

This time though a white haired jonin intercepted the chidori with his own. 'How many of these people are there?' Karin found herself wondering as she watched the two shinobi staring each other down, then she saw Madara, although still disguised as Tobi, appear beside Sasuke.

"I thought i told you to get some rest." He stated calmly, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looking straight at Naruto "Kyuubi eh?" he looked back to Sasuke "I'll make sure you can face them properly later, but for now it's time to leave."

The masked mastermind told Zetsu to leave Naruto to Sasuke after the plant member appeared, although Zetsu looked disappointed he agreed. Naruto then said something that both shocked and scared Karin "Sasuke by now you know that if we fight, both of us will die" The uchiha glared at the blonde and yelled "Why are you doing this, why do you care?"

She saw the boy smile "Because we're friends" this seemed to shock everyone there as he continued "We're both first class ninja, we can understand each other through our fists and our jutsu, and there's nothing wrong with that. I haven't given up yet!" He held out his hands and shrugged "But I've given up trying to talk to you, I'm not a good talker so what good would that do?" His smile turned slightly sad "Plus if we both die, at least we won't be Uchiha and Kyuubi anymore right?" he went on to say that without those burdens they could truly understand each other in the next world.

Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi host "I won't change, I don't want to understand you, and i wont die...only you will."

Kakashi tried to talk Naruto out of fighting Sasuke but Naruto's response is what shocked the red haired girl "How can I become Hokage if I can't save one friend...I will fight Sasuke!" Sasuke only smirked "Alright I'll kill you first." The blonde smirked back "You haven't truly accepted me yet!" was all he said.

Off to the side Karin could see Sakura crying although trying to hide it as best she could and her only thought was 'Some shinobi she is.' as she watched the silver haired jonin, Kakashi, attempt to use the mongekyo on Madara. The Akatsuki leader only smirked "That won't work on me." And you could see the shock on Kakashi's face. "Now let's go, Sasuke."

As he was disappearing the last thing Karin heard Sasuke say was "Madara...I want to talk to you afterwards."

* * *

Naruto turned to the red haired girl Sasuke had attempted to kill and walked over to her, making sure not to hurt her as he picked her up bridal style. "Hey there my names Naruto Uzumaki, what's your's?"

The girl looked at Naruto and he was surprised to see a soft smile grace her lips "My name...is Karin" The blonde blushed a small amount upon hearing her voice, which to him seemed beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Karin-Chan." This time it was Karin who blushed 'five minutes and I'm already getting an honorific?' although she wasn't complaining.

After a moment Naruto smiled more and Karin blushed a deeper shade of red, right before Naruto passed out from punching through Sakura's poison laced kunai. This ended up with Karin straddling Naruto while both were laying down, while their faces were mere centimeters apart. Karin didn't move but removed the poison from Naruto's system, the blonde coming too a few moments later.

After stuttering an apology Naruto once again picked Karin up and for the first time Karin noticed the large amount of chakra he had, and how warm it seemed as compared to Sasuke's chakra, which had turned cold. Karin smiled, pleasantly surprised by this fact and kissed Naruto on the cheek, getting an embarrassed yet happy smile from the blonde.

"Alright let's get back to Konoha Karin-Chan." Naruto said softly as the group set off toward Konoha after getting Kiba, Sai, and Lee.

* * *

ok there it is so tell me what you think and i will continue or maybe not based on what feedback i get, till next time

Takai


End file.
